Spinach and Ice Cream
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A trying to get Person B to eat their vegetables to set a good example for their kids. Mitchsen family Fluff. Never thought I'd be able to write this sort of story but hope you like it.


**Prompt:** Imagine Person A trying to get Person B to eat their vegetables to set a good example for their kids.

"Mamma's home." Madison cheered at the sound of the front door closing. Aubrey smiled at her two year old daughter, catching the eye of her eldest, Levi, silently warning him that he was not to run and tackle his other mother in the way he'd done every day since he was two years old. Of both of their children, Levi was very close to Beca, and any moment spent apart from the DJ was spent in his room playing on a keyboard he'd received for his third birthday, the year before. Neither Aubrey nor Beca were sure he fully understood why his mother could no longer wrestle or play around with him in the same manner anymore when they sat him down to explain the accident.

"My three favorite people," Beca said, announcing her presence as she walked into the dining room where they were situated for dinner. Propping her cane up by the door, she greeted her two children who couldn't contain their excitement over their second mother being home.

Aubrey sat the bowl she'd brought from the kitchen down on the table, watching fondly as her wife interacted with their children, listening patiently to Levi animatedly relay 'music time' at his preschool. It was moments like this that Aubrey truly enjoyed because she loved seeing her son's eyes light up as he talked about playing the tambourines and drums and a part of her wished he talked to her in the same manner. She wasn't bitter, not in the slightest. Levi clung to Beca and Madison clung to anyone that paid her attention. It had always been that way since he was very young and after he was diagnosed with Autism it made everything that much clearer. So, although she knew it was just in his nature to be withdrawn, it still didn't take away her desire to be close to her first born.

"That's awesome, Lee. I bet you were a little John Bonham on the drums." Beca said, reaching up to tousle her son's cap of brown curls.

"Momma, who—who John Bont-hamm?"

Beca chuckled and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "Maddie, he's only the greatest drummer ever."

Aubrey walked back into the dining room with the final dish, placing it on the table. She placed her hand on her hip and eyed her wife in amusement,

"Do I at least get a kiss before you lecture our children on the history of Led Zeppelin?"

Beca turned and grinned at her wife, using the table as support to stand up before slowly walking to the blonde.

Wrapping her arms around Aubrey's waist, she kissed her lightly on the lips, ignoring the giggles from her children behind her, "Hey, Bree…I missed you," she whispered.

Aubrey smiled at the brunette, whispering, "I missed you too."

Beca placed another chaste kiss on her wife's lips before leaning over to rest a hand on Aubrey's protruding abdomen. "And hey there little one. I hope you weren't too much trouble today." She placed a light kiss on Aubrey's bare stomach before sliding her wife's shirt back in place.

"She wasn't too bad. Stubborn as ever until I got some food to her," she explained, smiling appreciatively at her wife as the small brunette pulled her chair out for her to take a seat. Beca walked around the table and took her seat, reaching for the dish with the salmon on it.

"Well the good news is, there's only a month left until you can drop the load."

Aubrey looked up from where she was placing a spoonful of spinach onto her son's plate, narrowing her eyes at her wife, "Our baby isn't a pile of trash, Beca. She's not going to be 'dropped'."

Beca smirked at her wife, loving the small banter between the two that had become an endearing part of their marriage. Aubrey, seeing her wife's smirk, rolled her eyes before a small smile broke through.

Beca raised her hands in excitement, "Ha! Look at that, guys, your momma's smiling again."

Maddie clapped her hands excitedly and Lee looked at his mother and smiled as well. Aubrey looked at her two children, touched at the excited faces looking back before looking at her wife. Beca didn't look up from where she was cutting the potato on her plate but continued to don the smirk that Aubrey had fallen in love with.

Aubrey picked up her fork and began eating, stopping so often to help Maddie who had just transitioned to table food. She stole a glance at Levi and noticed that he was aptly avoiding the vegetables on his plate.

"Lee, please eat your spinach. Look, Maddie eats hers."

At the sound of her name, the little girl looked up and grinned excitedly.

Levi looked at his sister before shaking his head, "No."

Aubrey placed her fork down on the table, sighing at her son's refusal, "But sweetie, if you want to grow up strong you have to eat your vegetables."

Again, Levi refused, this time crossing his arms in defiance. "No! How come momma doesn't have to?"

"Lee, it's why."

The four year old looked at his mother in confusion, "Why what?"

"You're supposed to say, 'why doesn't momma have to?'" Correcting his manner of speaking was something that the doctor stressed that they do regularly. Children with Autism spoke unclearly and had a difficult time with certain words such as 'same' and 'different.' Aubrey wanted to treat her son like any other four-year-old and wanted to afford him the best opportunities so that he knew his disorder didn't change or handicap him in any significant way.

"Why doesn't momma have to?"

Beca looked up from her plate, "Hey now, Lee. We're talking about you. Not momma."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca, motioning for her to put a serving of spinach on her plate.

"Momma is going to eat her spinach. Aren't you honey?"

"C'mon Bree, you know I hate that stuff. It's like mushy death."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Stop being dramatic," she said in a tone that brought Beca back to their days at Barden. "Besides, those who eat their vegetables get rewarded."

Levi, who'd been watching the interaction between his mothers, looked up hesitantly, "Really?"

Aubrey looked at her son and nodded her head before returning to look at Beca, "Isn't that right Beca? Shouldn't you be rewarded for eating your vegetables? "

Beca looked at her wife, gulping softly, "What kind of reward?"

Aubrey shrugged her shoulder, "Oh I don't know. Maybe a special toy? One that you've been wanting for weeks."

Levi looked at Aubrey and smiled, "Really? If eat my spinach, I can get another superman?"

Aubrey, who'd forgotten momentarily that she was holding dual conversations, turned to her son, "Of course. But your momma has to eat her vegetables as well."

At her wife's subtle shake of her head, Aubrey narrowed her eyes, mouthing for Beca to eat her vegetables now.

Looking at the two expectant faces in front of her (one more aggressive than the other) Beca sighed before taking a bit of the green spinach.

"Delicious." She said through a fake smile that masked her grimace.

Levi watched his mother chew the food in her mouth before hesitantly picking up his fork, "Ok, Mommy. I'll eat my vegetables, too."

"Good job, Lee. You're almost done. Just a few more bites for you _and_ momma." Aubrey cheered, smirking internally at her cringing, yet smiling wife.

\\***/

"The kids just finished their baths. Maddie's asleep but Lee's waiting for you to tuck him into bed." Aubrey said as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped and narrowed her eyes at the container in her wife's hand.

Pointing at the pint of oreo ice cream in Beca's hand, she couldn't stop from rolling her eyes, "Is that ice cream?"

"Hell yeah it is." Beca said, taking another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "I had to wash down that spinach somehow."

"God, Beca. Why do you have to be so difficult? You know Levi idolizes you and you need to set a good example for him. That includes eating healthy," she said trying to snatch away the ice cream carton. Unfortunately, Beca was quicker and pulled it out of her reach.

Beca reached in and gathered another spoonful, "You're just mad I got to the ice cream first." She extended her arm and offered the spoonful of the frozen treat to her wife.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "That's not the point Beca."

Beca shrugged and offered the spoonful of ice cream again, smiling triumphantly at Aubrey's acquiescence when the blonde finally opened her mouth and allowed Beca to feed her the cold treat. Beca watched Aubrey's eyes light up knowing this was one of the things the blonde had been craving for the past two weeks. Placing the ice cream to the side, she pulled Aubrey into a deep kiss, the taste of Oreo flavoring the kiss.

Aubrey pulled away, reaching over behind Beca to grab the carton. Bursting into laughter at her wife's speechless face, she grabbed the spoon out of Beca's hand and walked away, "Lee's waiting."

Beca sat there for a few seconds, shaking her head with a smirk before grabbing her cane to make her way to their son's room.

\\***/

"He's asleep finally. I swear I've read that damn book so much, I can practically recite it by heart."

Aubrey looked up from where she sat toweling her hair from her shower, "What did he have you read this time?"

"The one about the firefighter. _Mr. Lucky Saves the Day_." Beca explained as she walked over to her side of the bed.

Aubrey put her towel back in its place on the bathroom rack before returning to bed and lying down. Beca turned around slightly from where she sat on the edge of the bed to see Aubrey laying away from her. Reaching down, she pulled her pants off her legs before slowly removing her prosthetic leg. Placing it on the side of her, she used her arms to help her maneuver onto the bed to lie down.

"Bree, I'm sorry about earlier."

Aubrey sighed as she turned to face the brunette. She propped her head on her hand as she reached out with her other hand to grab Beca's. "It's okay, babe. I just—you know Lee needs to eat healthy, but so do you Beca. Your diabetes went undetected for God knows how long and you lost your leg as a result. I'm not saying it's your fault your sugar dropped and you passed out behind the wheel but Beca, you have to be mindful that it's not just me anymore. You have two, soon to be three, other people to live for."

"I—I never thought about it like that," Beca admitted sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry for being so—so serious all the time but babe I need you to really care about your health the way I care about your health."

Beca nodded and leaned over to kiss the blonde, "I know Bree. I will from now on, I promise."

"I believe you. Beca, it terrifies me to even consider a life without you in it. I want to grow old with you. I—I like having you around."

Beca smirked, "You like having me around huh? And here I thought you loved me."

"Love? Don't you think that's too strong a word?" Aubrey rolled her eyes trying to maintain a serious expression.

"Oh, I don't know _Mrs. Mitchell_ , you tell me?"

"You're so annoying."

"But you still love me."

Aubrey nodded her head, biting her lip, "And if I do, so what? It's no big deal."

"It's a pretty damn big deal because I might just love you back."

Aubrey sighed contently, her face softening dramatically. "I love you Beca."

"I love you Bree…now what was this new toy I was promised? And it better not be some damn action figure."

Aubrey sat up to straddle her wife, "Oh trust me, this one is definitely not kid approved."

* * *

 _ **While I'm still working on**_ **As the Music Fades** _ **, I thought I'd post this in the meantime. I found this on my computer. I wrote it a while ago when I tried writing one shots. Not a big fan of writing them and I don't think I do them well, but hey, why not. Leave me a review and let me know how I did.**_


End file.
